Beautiful Moment
by EtainBlack
Summary: "I knew I should have been afraid of Rosalie, but I wasn't. We've been together for two years now, she was my rock, my strength, and I knew she'd never hurt me." Sometimes we need to learn to enjoy the simple things in our lives, this is just a simple moment in the lives of Bella and Rosalie. R/B.


**A/N: A short one-shot I've had in my mind for a long time now. This is femslash so if you don't like, don't read. Rated M.**

* * *

 _Beautiful Moment_

I remember clearly the day I first met Rosalie Hale. She walked into the school cafeteria like she owned the place and just swiped me off my feet with one single glance. I will never forget the way she looked at me, as if she already knew we were going to be together.

I was just plain Bella Swan, the new kid at Forks High, the daughter of chief Swan, before I met the Cullen family.

I came to know Rosalie first, then the rest of her family came as a full package deal. They were all kind and welcoming, Carlisle and Esme treated me as if I was one of their children. I really felt like I belonged with them.

However I was shocked the day I figured out the Cullens were vampires, but if you think of it, it makes perfect sense.

Beautiful, strong, fast, cold.

And a million other qualities in the Cullens' case.

I knew I should have been afraid of Rosalie, but I wasn't. We've been together for two years now, she was my rock, my strength, and I knew she'd never hurt me.

"Bella?" I jumped as her cold hand touched my shoulder. She chuckles softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you but you've been staring at me for at least ten minutes. Are you okay?" her hand slid down my arm to take my hand into hers.

"Yeah I'm fine" I sighed reaching up with my free hand to caress her soft, blond mane "I was just thinking"

"About?"

"About us"

She frowned and looked out my window.

"I don't like the sound of that" she said after a few seconds of silence.

"Rose, I love you. You know I didn't mean it that way" I proved my point by leaning up and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I was thinking about how extremely happy you make me"

She smiled. Oh God, when she smiled she was even more beautiful. Sometimes I forgot the most beautiful vampire in the world was in love with me, but when I remembered I couldn't help but wonder what I did to deserve her.

"I love you too"

She kissed me deeply. Her tongue softly caressed my lower lip to ask for entrance while she pushed me back until I was laying on my bed with her towering above me. She started kissing my neck while her hands slowly reach under my shirt, cupping my breasts through my bra.

A small moan escaped my lips, as her fingers brushed my nipples. I really wanted to continue but I knew we couldn't right then.

I tugged softly on her hair to get her attention, "Rose…"

"Yes?"

"Charlie is downstairs…" I half-said, half-moaned because she still hadn't stopped caressing my breasts.

"We'll just have to be silent then" she stated before resuming kissing down my neck.

"Rose" I sighed, "You know it makes me uncomfortable when he's at home"

She took her hands out of my shirt and sat up with a groan, "Okay"

I gave her a brief kiss on the lips before pulling her down on the bed next to me to cuddle for a while. We stayed like that for a few minutes, I allowed my eyes to close and relaxed while she gently combed her fingers through my tresses. She smelled so good, I could drown in her scent.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck and planted a kiss there. I was almost falling asleep when we heard Charlie's steps rushing up the stairs.

He knocked once, then opened the door.

"Bella" he paused for a moment when he noticed the position Rosalie and I were in, then continued, "There's been a murder near the police station and I have to go check it out" he passed his fingers through his short hair, "I'll probably be gone until late tonight, there's money on the table if you girls want to order take out for dinner"

"Okay" I nodded.

"Be safe and stay out of the woods, you don't want to know how many people are injured by the animals every year"

"Alright, we will. See you later dad"

"Later Bells, bye Rosalie"

"Goodbye Chief Swan"

He left the house while we stayed cuddled for a few more minutes.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Rosalie asked me after a while, "It's not raining"

Looking out of the window I saw that some rays of sun had managed to make their way through the clouds, so why waste the rest of the afternoon locked inside? I pondered our options. Rosalie would take me to Europe this instant if I wanted to go but I was in the mood for something romantic with just the two of us.

"Let's go to our beach!"

"Okay, good idea" Rose agreed, "I'll go home to get the car" she gave me a brief kiss, "See you in a few"

While she was gone I changed into the blue bikini Alice got me last week. The beach we were heading to was a very special place for me and Rosalie. It was on the Cullen's property, so when we were there we didn't have to worry about someone seeing Rose's sparkling skin nor the things we did down there. During the first weeks of our relationship that beach became our safe heaven since we kinda had a hard time being accepted as lesbians at school, not that I cared much about the other students' opinion but still it's nice to have a place where you can be yourself completely.

I heard a horn and looking out the window I saw Rosalie's red convertible waiting for me. I ran down the stairs, almost falling twice being the klutz I was.

"You ready?" she asked when I was seated in the passenger seat.

"Of course!"

She nodded, then we took off towards the wood. After about ten minutes she parked the car on the edge of the street, from there we had to continue by foot. Well, she had to continue by foot and I'd just be on her back.

I loved it when she ran. It was like flying, but she was safer than a plane. I buried my nose in her hair, enjoying the short ride.

In no time we were on the warm sand, I laid down and stared at Rose while she stripped off her clothes until the only thing she was wearing was a really thin bikini.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Hug me?" I pouted.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I watched her skin sparkle while she made me smile by whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

We staid like that for almost half an hour, with me seated on her lap and her cuddling me. I loved how sweet she could be when we were together.

"I love you Bella" she whispers, "So much"

"I love you too"

To prove my point I gave her a long and sweet kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to swim?" she asked, looking at the ocean.

"Sure, why not."

The water was cold but after a while I grew used to it. Rosalie however, being a vampire, didn't have any problems.

We played around in the water for a bit then, while I watched her being so happy, beautiful and careless, a sudden urge to touch her overcame me. I approached her and jumped into her arms, wrapping my legs around her waist.

Her cold hands instinctively run up my stomach caressing every inch of skin they could find. I cupped her delicate face in my hands and guided her lips to mine, she opened her mouth and our tongues immediately engaged in a sensual dance for dominance. Her fingers slipped inside my bikini to tease my nipples, making them become hard. I moaned and she took the opportunity to enter my mouth with her tongue.

I was so wet… I needed to feel her inside me as soon as possible or I was going to explode. To show my wish I tightened my legs around her feminine waist and begun to grind my hips into hers, trying with all my might to gain some friction to sooth my pulsing core.

"Mmm, someone is pretty impatient today..." My blond girlfriend chuckled while her soft lips made their way from my mouth to my neck. She then started to nibble on my pulse point, making sure not to break my skin or hurt me in any way.

In the two years we'd been a couple we had had many sexual encounters. At first I thought she would, accidently of course, leave me slightly bruised because from what Edward told me I figured that vampires liked it rough in bed, but Rose was always so gentle. Not once had she left a bruise or a scratch on my skin, she touched me with feather like caresses, never applying too much pressure. I liked it exactly like that, soft sex made me feel loved, cared about. It was what I needed the most.

"Please Rosie..." I panted, " Don't keep me waiting"

"That's not fair, honey. You know how much I like teasing you..." Rose whispered into my ear, making me shiver once again. Indeed she loved teasing me, she wanted to hear my whimpers and moans begging her to give me that sweet release.

I thrust my head back when I felt her fingers delicately stroking the front of my bikini bottom. Rosalie took the chance to kiss and lick my neck while my hips wildly bucked into her hand, trying to gain more contact. After what seemed like hours, the blonde goddess finally listened to my pleas and slipped her cold hand inside my swimsuit. I let out a loud moan as her fingers quickly found my clit and started to flick it in a circular motion.

"Wow Bella, you're so wet already!"

I clutched her shoulders harder with my hands, knowing there was no way I could harm her, and ground into her hips.

"It's all...your doing..." I managed to get out between moans.

She laughed and then proceeded to lift me a bit so that she could free my breasts of my bikini. I leaned onto her for support while she teased my left nipple with a hand and stroked my clit with the other. The sensations running through me were almost too much for me to handle and I knew I would be coming soon if she kept this up.

"R-Rose..." I panted when she liked my pulse point, sending a shiver down my spine to my already aching core.

"Are you close, Bella?" Rosalie increased the pace of her stroking while moving the hand that had been teasing my breasts towards my wet slit.

I nodded, "Yes, please Rose... I need to feel you inside m...Ahh"

I didn't have the time to finish my sentence when I felt two fingers being thrust inside me. My pussy instantly tightened around them as she kept thrusting in and out at a fast pace. I pulled her closer to my body, feeling her cold skin against me excited me even more. I could feel her perfect breasts rubbing against my own, I was about to fall over the edge any second now, I just needed that little push. My Rosalie knew exactly what she had to do to make me come so she straightened her back and raised her head so that she could delicately lick my earlobe.

She had found out my weak spot during our very first time having sex and since then she had taken advantage of it. Now she knew every single way to make me whimper and beg for more.

"Let it go, Bella. Come for me"

Her sweet voice purring in my ear combined with the things her fingers were doing to my lower parts, was what gave me the final push to fall over the edge. Stars appeared behind my closed eyes, my walls tightened against her fingers more than ever as I cummed and bucked my hips into her hand. She stayed still and helped me come down from my high. I felt lightheaded from all the pleasure she had brought me, I wasn't able to move a single muscle yet so I had to rely on my girlfriend to keep me from drowning. I stayed still for at least a full minute before I regained the ability to form a sentence, the whole time Rosalie caressed my hair and whispered things into my ear I didn't quite understand.

"Wow Rose…" I sighed when I was finally ready to speak again, "That was incredible!" I lifted my head from her shoulder to look her in the eyes, "Seriously, one of the best orgasms ever"

She lightly pecked my lips with her own, "I'm glad you liked it then".

I chuckled softly and then I noticed she was still holding me in her arms. Feeling like my legs had finally regained strength I got off her lap but I still held her close in a loving embrace. Being in her arms made me feel safe, secure, I didn't ever want to let go of her so I spent every minute I could touching her.

After a minute of silence, both of us just enjoying each other closeness, I involuntarily shivered from the cold. I didn't know exactly for how long we'd been standing in the water but I was beginning to notice the cold temperature. Rosalie immediately detangled herself from me, probably feeling responsible for my shivering because her skin was even colder than the water.

I frowned at this, I didn't want our moment to come to an end but I also knew there was no way my Rose would allow me to stay inside the sea if I was cold.

"But Rose, it's your turn now. I want to make you feel good too" I pouted but from the expression on her face I already knew arguing was pointless.

"Don't worry about me, Bells. I can wait until later. Let's just get you out of the water, I don't want you to catch something because of me"

I nodded and silently made my way back to the beach with her by my side.

"Thanks" I muttered when she kindly handed me a towel. I quickly dried up most of the water on my body and once I was finished I put it on the sand to lay down on it.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up. I was completely relaxed just laying there, enjoying the feeling of the rays of the sun warming my skin. There was only one thing missing. After a minute or so of complete silence I began to wonder what Rosalie was doing. I had expected her to join me on the sand to cuddle for a little bit but I didn't hear her move at all. Okay that she was a vampire and so incredibly graceful and stealthy but I think I would have noticed her sitting down next to me.

With that thought in mind I sat up and cracked my eyes open to look for my girlfriend. I immediately noticed her standing a few feet from me in all of her glory. With my gaze I slowly traced her body from head to toe and once again I was taken aback by her beauty. Her long, wet locks perfectly framed her stunning face, enhancing her traits as they cascaded down her delicate shoulders. My eyes lingered on her face for several moments. I could never get tired of looking at her, she was gorgeous in each and every way. Sometimes I wondered if this was how Aphrodite herself would look like, I wished I could have seen her as a human to see how much the transformation had changed her. I had no doubt she had always been beautiful but I was curious. Maybe she still had a picture of her human self stored somewhere but I didn't want to bring up the topic of her previous life, I knew she didn't like to talk about it.

After quite some time I reluctantly moved my eyes further down her body and as usual I wasn't disappointed with what I found. Her perfect white skin was sparkling under the rays of the sun, only her small bikini was keeping the whole sight of her from me.

I looked back up at her and my brown eyes locked with her gold ones. Had she been staring at me this whole time? I immediately blushed and opened my mouth to tell her how gorgeous she was.

"You're so beautiful, Bella" she approached me and kneeled on the sand.

"What?" she was the only one who had the power to make me feel butterfly in my stomach, "Rose, you are probably the most good looking woman in the world"

She smiled a warm smile and caressed my cheek while looking lovingly into my eyes, "I'm glad you think so, but my existence would mean nothing without you in it. I was only an empty shell before you came along, you brought happiness in my life.

Tears gathered in my eyes like they did every time she talked to me like this. I was so in love with her, I couldn't stand the thought of ever being separated from her. Sometimes it scared me how she could easily break my heart if she wanted to but then I thought about everything she does for me and I realize I have nothing to fear, I trusted her wholeheartedly.

"Oh Rose, I love you" I jumped on her lap, surprisingly taking her by surprise, and we both fell back on the sand with me on top of her.

She chuckled as her hand reached up to place behind my ear a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my face, "I love you too".

I leaned forward to lay a feather like kiss on her ice cold lips. Even though we'd been dating for two years now, I still felt lucky I was the only person who got to kiss her like this and call her my girlfriend. She could have had literally every man or woman in the world and yet she picked me. I often wondered what was it I did to deserve such a wonderful creature but then I looked into her love-filled eyes and I forgot all about my doubts. She was mine and I was hers and nobody could ever break us apart.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is, I hope you enjoyed! Please, let me know what you think! See you soon!**


End file.
